You
by Mark Meredith
Summary: See Lucia everywhere every girl looks like you to me: your smile: took me: your hair: why'd I let go: now I just want to hold you: today one path no time like today: to love: brown eyes: I have always loved you always loved you always loved you even: if: you don't: try.
1. Chapter 1

Line Counted 22

Twenty Fourteen:

Disposable Copy

-Six Zero Two Two-Three Three Seven-Two

Your Smile

by

M. Walter Meredith

Lucia:

Said our hellos.

See Lucia everywhere

Every girl looks like you to me:

Your smile:

Took me:

Your hair:

Why'd I let go:

Now I just want to hold you:

Today

One path

No time like today:

To love:

Brown eyes:

I have always loved you

Always loved you

Always loved you

Even:

If:

You don't:

Try.

Lucia:

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Cnt. 600

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though.

In the play Adam sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what Adam thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning, end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though Adam goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD, I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time: one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in.

One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar, there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson.

I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic, emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too: I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera: an assignment for English class: been updated April 6 2014: this story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. Is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in: "Here".

Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

_Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,100

_2014,

_Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark picked up, put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out: Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time, giving their condolences to Thomas Collins.

Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death would bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger: since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends, Mimi will have no place else to go, Benjamin Coffin, the third is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now, has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death.

Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian, stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon, Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was too delicate, to help.

They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over, over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again.

It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill.

He held the .22-millimeter cam. in Mark's right hand. Mark said then: ": How _did_ we _**get**_ here? **How** the Hell": Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, taking up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly, slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self: ": Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church: How **did** we get here? How the Hell": Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together.

Is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, **Christmas: Christmas Eve last year: **Mark pictured that him, Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes!? That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived.

He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him: Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to think out loud to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh, feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him.

Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false, plastic, hollow_:_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness:' when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end?! '**I**'m alone": Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage, the blinding audience lights would blink on.

The audience light would cut on to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization.

Mark would be alone. Mark ambled the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin; the family began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Cnt. 600

_2014,

Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en': Short Intro

by

Mark Walter Meredith

I've written a FanFiction novel adaptation of Rent the Movie, I have sold my guitar just like Tony Rapp in Rent so I can get bound 21 copies of Rent the novel for my FanFiction-friends. Hey guys (!), I found the perfect place to put the missing scene called Hallowe'en' in Rent the movie. I want to write a FanFiction book of what the movie is about, show what the bohemians are thinking during Rent! I'm not sure I want putting it on the Net though.

In the play Adam sings Hallowe'en' before the church. I always have wanted to write that scene, showing blow by blow what Adam thought during that scene, plus showing where the beginning, end work into the scenes in the theatre version. If you put the scene right before the funeral the deleted scene looks as though Adam goes from walking in the graveyard to teleporting into the funeral, so I put him walking in the graveyard after the church, not before. When I first got the movie Rent on DVD, I made mix DVDs with subtitles automatically on without setting subtitles every time: one mix with most deleted scenes edited back in.

One part I don't like though is the point where Rapp runs to meet Diggs at a bar, there's a long talk where Rapp is told that Dawson loves only Rapp. I can see the true reason they took it out, it's too long. I just have the part there when Rapp is running right after Rapp is looking for Dawson. That is how I make part of the deleted scene look as though Rapp's running to look for Dawson.

I find that if you edit in the excerpted scenes from the deleted scenes part of the disk, the movie is as dramatic, emotionally draining as the rock opera. I made a disk mash up of the song scenes, too: I have also a DVD of all the best scenes, et cetera: an assignment for English class: been updated April 8 2014: this story's Tom CollAngel Schunard. Is a relationship that is Rappx Dawson in: "Here".

Put me on your list of favorites if you like my writing, eh?

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface: ita_lic_s: capitals: **un**_der_line: etc.: In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide.

The End

_Apprx. Word Cnt. 1,100

_2014,

_Disposable Copy

Hallowe'en'

by

M. W. M.

After the funeral reception Mark Cohen walked slowly out of the front steeple of the church through the crosses that were tombstones to where the park adjoined the graveyard. It wasn't very far to the payphone that stood there sticking out of a concrete block. Mark picked up, put a few quarters into the slot. It was time to sell out: Mark looked one more time at the Alphabet City bohemians standing in front of the steeple hugging one another one-at-a-time, giving their condolences to Thomas Collins.

Mark thought Angel Dumott Schunard's death would bust the family asunder in shards, definitely. Mimi will have to say good by to Roger: since Angel has died Mimi has no connection to the friends, Mimi will have no place else to go, Benjamin Coffin, the third is a poor substitute for the love she has for Roger. Benji Coffin has found Benji Coffin's own life now, has only a business relationship for now with our family. Roger has been destroyed by Angel's death.

Maybe it was time to stop being a bohemian, stop pursuing art, start letting a real job crush your spirit. Mark started to walk along the incline of the hill as Collins, Roger; Gordon, Paul, Joanne Jefferson, Maureen Johnson carried the coffin up to the first row of gravestones. Collins, Roger, Gordon, Paul said they wanted to do it themselves since they had Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome, that they were taking prescription steroids in pill form as people with AIDS do to keep them healthy for as long as possible. They also had said that Mark was too delicate, to help.

They said that because they had AIDS that carrying the coffin was personal. Roger kept saying over, over to Mark, "You just don't know." What did, "You just don't know", mean? Mark is on the sidelines on the outside, once again.

It's sad, but true. Jo has always been athletic, a dancer, Maureen works out at Gold's Gym, so they decided to help as if Jo, Maureen wanted something proven. They both said Mark didn't understand because he was not homosexual like Angel, too. Mark walked slowly as leaves seemed to be drifting slowly all around Mark to the grassy hill.

He held the .22-millimeter cam. in Mark's right hand. Mark said then: ": How _did_ we _**get**_ here? **How** the Hell": Mark received a glimpse of inspiration, taking up the .22 mm. Mark then smoothly, slowly swung the film camera to the right. He talked out loud unconsciously, only half paying attention to Mark's self: ": Pan left; close in on the steeple of the church: How **did** we get here? How the Hell": Mark realized what it was, that happy day that brought the bohemians together.

Is what brought the family together for the first time, that one day that now felt like a curse. Mark spoke that one word with disgust, **Christmas: Christmas Eve last year: **Mark pictured that him, Roger were in that candle lighted studio on that night but why did this very memory make (Mark) him feel that frozen evening was so burning hot on Mark's supposed skin on that night? Why in this memory that haunted him, did Mark feel as if his hide were giving Mark burning hot flashes!? That memory, that day, felt as if it was cursed upon Mark, that Mark didn't want to ever meet another friend for long as Mark lived.

He began walking once more, began to talk out loud to Mark's self once again, "How can a night so frozen feel so scorching hot? How can a morning **this** mild feel so wrong"? It was a beautiful day, the day was beautiful, the morning had the traits of a beautiful morning but to him: Mark couldn't make Mark himself feel the beautiful day. Mark began to think out loud to himself again, "Why are years lying on the **cutting** room floor of memory, when single frames from one magic night forever flicker in close up, on the 3 D Imax of my mind"? Mark stopped for a sec. to weigh, feel the weight of Mark's right hand, as if to weigh the metaphor he had said to see if the non-existent words held any weight to him.

Angel's death itself had made the words feel as false, plastic, hollow_:_ as the intangible weight of the empty air in Mark's hand. Mark said to Mark's self, "That's poetic. That's pathetic." Mark started walking once more. Mark unconsciously thought to himself aloud, "Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door, Collins choose that phone booth back where Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness:' when the lights go down, will it mean that it's the end?! '**I**'m alone": Mark had been looking down at the film camera unconsciously, operating it but when he'd said that last question, talking to himself; Mark realized that when the movie ended that the lights would go down on the stage, the blinding audience lights would blink on.

The audience light would cut on to reveal Mark surrounded by empty chairs. Mark began to slowly look up from the .22 mm. cam. with sudden realization.

Mark would be alone. Mark ambled the rest of the way to the group of others as if it were the end of the world. Collins put one rose on the lid of that coffin; the family began to walk up the incline of that hill t'wards the family's end.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Word Count 300

_2014:

Disposable Copy

GUIDE, INTRODUCTION

RENT MUSICAL'S

FANS' ARTICLE ABOUT

WHAT'S

IN

THE OPERA 'VIE 'BOHEME!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that Rent was based on the classic book 'Scenes De La Vie De Bohe`me? You ever see the opera La Bohe`me and not know what what's going on?! This may help! Relive the rock opera Rent!

All the drama: all the joy!

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 1,000

_2014:

Disposable Copy

A RENT

PLAY FAN'S

GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS

IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day. Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture. It is Christmas Eve's day, and Marc. wants to get out that evening, and do **something** but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while, and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café. Still he does not want to stay inside all evening: even if Marc. has to use an errand _as excuse_ to get out, and Marc has to do drudge work on that errand.

The window in the back of the stage is practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant **window** -_**wall**_. In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table, and a backup candle in case it's too dark. Marc starts to ask what R. D. is doing. Marc's roommate R. is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme, finally: after so long.

Collin. comes back to the building, and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door.

Marc's girlfriend has recently broken up with Marc so that she could date a richer person. Marc's ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with, and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her: and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really **there**. A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"! **_

There is no electricity so Marc's roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing. Marc notes that, **we're, ['hungry.]** Marc jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful. Marc; R hear the proprietor, and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through. An interval was now up, and **Ben** wants the rent that is then due now that he **arrives**. 

R: Marc's roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing, and has burned them for warmth. Marc had wanted to burn two of his pictures. Marc had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions, but when the roommate was then burning R's poetry, he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate: love. R says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little Marc-himself wanted to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc drew a line, and made a stand, and did not agree to **Ben's** payment. **Ben** walked away from that door of the building without his payment: yet at least: and R; Marc close the door with the lock behind them. Marc moreover, R has to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Later when Collins. finally meets up with Sch'unard: Collin is asked if Collin is dying: he says he is not dead unfortunately, not yet at the least.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAP'

Mimi: walks up the stairs: blowing out Mimi's candle. R tries to write but cannot. Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman; later; knocks on the door to the apartment: her name is Mimi; she lives in the building, and Mimi pretends that she needs a match: for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**. When Mimi spins around, she feels faint, and loses her balance for a second. The room is spinning around Mimi's head: to her. R catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's balance shortly: and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K. After R lights her (Mimi's) candle: R says, "Good night". Mimi walks to the doorway, and the breeze coming through the edges of the window, and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle. The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to; how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__._

R is staring at Mimi's head, and how beautiful it is in the moonlight. R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight: shining, Mimi has a halo of light around her head: looking like an angel of the first degree. Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening. The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi, and R feel along the ground hurriedly, and R. coincidentally finds her key, and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to have it. Mimi, and R's hands meet, and R, Mimi hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets Mimi's key from R. She says, **they call me Mimi **

That is the end of Act I.

_t__**o**_

_**be continued**_ **in **_**Act **_

_**II **_**RENT **_**GUIDE, TO BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 700

_2014:

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, WHAT'S

IN LA DE BOHE`ME, ACT II

by

Mark W. Meredith

_Mimi_ asks **R****.** to take her out: tonight. Later on in that day _Mimi,_ offers to take** R** back to _Mimi's_ apartment where they could be alone. Later** R** asks _Mimi_ to go to dinner at R'.s ol' favorite nearby Café`.

_Collin_ comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc.: now that C. knows that _Collin_, is there; C. announces that, a wild night, is destined! An. Sch'unard.'s friend opens the door for Schunard. Now that _Collin_ has joined C., and** R**: **R**, C. finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions: food, tobacco for smoking, and some alcohol to drink. After _Collin_, and Schunard show up, and they can drink: C. says is a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood! _Collin_ had carried in _the firewood_. Schunard divides his money among them all. Schunard tells** R**, C, and _Collin_ about how Schunard got the money for the food: that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood, and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard's guests C, _Collin_, and** R**: tomorrow _Collin_, R, and C. will pay when _Collin_,** R**, and C. run into some money. Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard; they have gone outside in the cold, and _Collin_, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets. The hawker is a she**.**_ Schunard buys something_**. **_

Perhaps one can even see the Statue of Liberty in the background_**. Collin**_ gets a new coat. Schunard offers to pay for supper. Another evening comes** R,** _Mimi_, C, _Collin_, and: A. Sch'unard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!**

**R** introduces _Mimi_ to C**.** ** R** wants to stay indoors, and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with _Mimi_, and go out. R, and _Mimi_ show up at the front of the Café: _Mimi_ in her hat. People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

C.'s ex-girlfriend M. shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`: with M.'s new rich partner O. M. kisses C. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'I

**R** tells _Mimi_, **I should tell you: **but doesn't impress upon _Mimi_ nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell **anyone R** is in a relationship with: **R** is _very_ jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman, and** R** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**. **_Earlier _Mimi_ told** R** that _Mimi_ is dying of disease_**. **_M. orders 'Ann. around on errands like a dog practically_**. **_Schunard, and _Collin_ ask for wine_**. **_

_**Collin**_ is a philosopher_**. **_C. begins singing along; loud enough for 'Ann to hear: but 'Ann does not think that C. is talking specifically about M. at first_**. **_

_*****_**To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE, IN DE**

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER III***,

Meredith-3 'HE`ME, ACT II

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,000

_2014,

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME, **PART THREE **

by

Mark W. Meredith

Marc Co has said that M'u. 'Onson.'s insides are cold, and frozen_**. Mr. Co**_ sings along a musical number about how M's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M; _**Mr. Co**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M makes the people M flirts with: go through_**. **_M has sung a musical's song about how when M is walking down the street everybody stares at M. M, and life partner both say, good by at the same time as M walks off going M's own way!

Three days have passed. _**Mr. Co**_ has joked about how _**Mr. Co**_ has been working on his picture since early on: Christmas Eve: and what is _**Ro.**_ doing? Sadly, enough guess what_ R _doing (?) nothing! _ R _gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely _R's_ jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife. _R's_ jealousy makes Mimi, and_ R _miserable. Later on, Collins has his trench coat folded in half, and folded over into a bundle: holding it in front of Collin.

_R _is leaving the building, and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon: and_ R _can't let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying. When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says good-by to_ R._ The weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern, and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because _R_ is jealous, and that _R_, and Mimi were going to **break up**. Mimi has to say, **good by love.**

_R_ cannot split up from Mimi: norbe away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven outside into the snowy-day by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over _R's_ jealousy. _R_ tries to write _R's_ poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because _R_ is thinking about Mimi, and _R_ is being consumed by love.

Mimi doesn't want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together, and wait for spring, and take it day-to-day, and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her: and live for the moment; because it's better to forget the past; because the past is gone: and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing, and M is helping to look for Mimi. _ R _knows that Mimi was _R's_ writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _R's_ **poetry**, and Mimi became his inspiration. _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co**_'s picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally, M happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk. _ R _tells Mimi not to talk, and to rest, and Mimi instead whispers. _**Mr. Co**_ has said that_ R _has found _R's_ poetry. _**Mr. Co**_, Collin, and_ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners; now.

Doctors are called but they are not coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. M helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. Mimi wants to spend her last moments with_ R. _

_R _in Mimi's presence has sung: letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. **Mimi was told that she was _R's_ poem all along. _ R _told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _didn't love her: it was because_ R _did love Mimi, and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died. _ R _has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into _R's_ life.

_R _cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops, and Mimi stops breathing for a while. _ R _after a while_ R _cries out, **Mi-mii-ii-i-i! **Mimi's hand falls off where she is lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?! You can go to the library system, and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera! Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries, and have their computer send a copy of La Bohe`me to your closest library!

Do it today!

Meredith-2 'E`ME, **PART THREE **

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA

BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

The End


End file.
